


Ten things I love about you

by Saetha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Cheesiness, Cuddles, EXTREMELY CHEESY READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL, Fluff, LET'S WORSHIP SAM, Multi, Sam Wilson Birthday, steve and bucky give amazing massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saetha/pseuds/Saetha
Summary: Sam Wilson isn't having a good day. Steve and Bucky try to make it better."I love loving you," Steve said quietly. "It's like coming home."





	Ten things I love about you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM WILSON!!!!! My favourite majestic birdman always needs more love and what better occasion than his bday for a lil' fluffy thing? This is suuuuper cheesy and probably a little ooc but let's be real, they all deserve some niceness in their lives. 
> 
> Shoutout to AJ aka [ unclesteeb ](http://unclesteeb.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for sensitivity beta reading and making sure that I do Sam justice! Thank you so much again! <3

When Sam walked into the kitchen one evening he appeared to have had an absolutely rotten day. Steve looked up from where he was deep into reading _Good Omens_ , a book that Sam had put on his list of 'things to absolutely read and see'. Bucky was off having a shower; and knowing Bucky's love for hot water that would likely take another hour or two. Steve got up and wasn't surprised when Sam went in straight for their usual greeting kiss without saying a word.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked gently. Hell, he'd never tire of kissing Sam. It was sweet and good and warm, everything that grounded him.

"Do I look alright to you?" Sam gave him a lopsided grin. He walked over to the fridge, took out a beer and let himself fall down on the sofa. Steve joined him, stretching out his arm invitingly and Sam leaned back into his embrace with a sigh.

"You know how they always say that for two steps forward there's one step back?"

Steve nodded. He'd heard that from more than one therapist.

"Well, today was two fucking steps back and seemingly not just for me but for _everyone_. I don't even know why I'm even doing my damn job if I can't help. It all just gets worse and-" He shut his mouth with a sharp sound and sighed, taking a sip of his beer. "On days like these it just...everything just seems to be so useless. I fucking hate it."

Steve unconsciously ran his hand through Sam's short hair, massaging his head. Sam arched his neck slightly to meet his touch and Steve smiled. He let him talk; from his own experience he knew that articulating out loud what was going on could help more than some thought. When Sam was done he was quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," he said, "days like this are...not nice. Thanks for telling me though."

Sam gave him another one of those crooked grins and Steve felt a sudden urge to kiss him again. He loved nothing more than exploring that little gap between Sam's front teeth with his tongue, hearing him laugh under his breath. This wasn't the right moment, however, so he restrained himself.

"You know what?" Steve suddenly asked. "Let's play a game. Every time you have days like this, where you feel terrible about yourself, I'm going to tell you ten things I love about you."

Sam laughed, obviously surprised.

"So...you're trying to turn our love life into a rom-com then?"

"Oh shut up." Steve rolled his eyes, laughing too. "If my old-fashioned ideas are too romantic for you you're more than welcome to make me stop. But I'll do it."

"Let's hear it then." Sam smirked a little, shifting until he was nestled into the crook of Steve's arm, feet up on the sofa's armrest. Steve sighed a little, appreciating the feeling of Sam's muscles on his skin, even if it was through two layers of fabric. Super soldier skin very clearly had its advantages.

"One: I love the way you laugh," he said, his fingers drawing soft lines on Sam's forehead. Sam had closed his eyes, sinking completely into his touch. Apparently Steve gave _great_ head massages. "I love the way it seems to bubble up deep inside you, makes your whole body shake and makes you smile. It feels like someone just made the sun rise a second time."

"You're such a charmer." Steve could hear Sam's eye roll under his closed eyelids. "Seriously, are you secretly writing love poetry or something or was everyone in the 30s and 40s like that?"

"Bucky and I might have had one or two contests who could come up with the cheesiest lines and say them with a straight face back in the day," Steve admitted. "Anyway, on to number two. I love the way your muscles move under your skin when we do it, it's like a symphony of touch I can never get enough of. It's _beautiful_."

" _Symphony of touch_?" Sam choked down a laugh. "Okay, now you're just teasing me, Steve, stop it. Nobody would _ever_ say that out loud."

"Say what out loud?"

Sam and Steve turned their heads to see Bucky standing in the doorway from the bathroom, wet hair dripping all over the floor, his bare chest and the pair of sweatpants he was wearing.

"Your hair is dripping on the carpet," Steve said the same moment that Sam repeated 'Symphony of touch'.

"Sorry." Bucky disappeared into the bathroom and came back out a second later with a towel wrapped around his head. "Better? And what, 'symphony of touch''? Steve, are you writing bad love poetry again?"

"I'm _not_ ," Steve frowned. "Sam just had a bad day, so I decided to tell him ten things I love about him."

"Ugh, Steve, you terrible romantic. Move over." Bucky unceremoniously lifted Sam's legs and sat down on the sofa, dropping them on his lap again. He started massaging Sam's feet before Sam could even say a word. Sam once told Steve that he had no idea where Bucky and Steve had learned those skills, but Bucky's foot rubs were definitely nothing to scoff at. Steve was fairly sure he could hear him say 'I never want to move ever again' under his breath.

"I love your ass," Bucky continued, his fingers expertly kneading Sam's toes. "It looks _great_ and feels even better."

"Hey, that doesn't count! It's supposed to be heartfelt and, you know, _romantic_." Steve gestured a little.

"...says the one who just told me he likes the way I look when we fuck." Sam opened his eyes, a teasing little grin playing around his lips.

"That was different." Steve was not pouting, he was _not_.

 "Still, it counts. Go on with number four then. Bucky gets to do a second one, so you're even."

Sam leaned back with a happy little sigh as Steve picked up his massage again.

"Alright. Hm..." Bucky frowned as he was thinking. "I love those little smiles you do when you think we aren't looking. They're..." he frowned again, searching for the right word. "Endearing. Soft. It makes me want to trace your lips with my fingers and kiss every inch of it."

"Sheesh, Barnes. And here I thought that Steve had hogged all the romanticism between you two." Sam wriggled his toes as Bucky touched his favourite spot on the soles of his feet.

"Told you," Steve sniffed. "Just wait for it, it'll get way worse. Okay, number five...I love the way you always wriggle and then wrap yourself into your blanket like a mummy when we go to bed. And you always do that happy little sigh when you're done and ready to go to sleep. It's _adorable_."

"Yes!" Bucky agreed. "Also, the way your cold toes in winter somehow ALWAYS seem to end up between my knees." Steve nodded thoughtfully; he had noticed that too. He made a mental mark to learn knitting and make Sam some nice woolen socks of he ever found the time.

"And I love the startled little noise you make every time I do that," Sam snorted. He shifted his position slightly when Bucky moved his hands up a little and began massaging his shins.

"Right, number seven...I'll have to say the way you make pancakes. They are _divine_. I don't think anybody makes them as well as you do."

Sam looked genuinely taken aback by this one. "You love my pancakes? I didn't- wow, I never thought they were anything special."

"I'm pretty sure they could make Fury himself fall in love with you if you fed them to him," Bucky remarked nonchalantly. "Seriously, is there some kind of special ingredient you use?"

"Nope, they are just pancakes." Sam smiled in amusement, a little laugh creeping up through his chest. "Your turn again, Buck."

"Oh, this one is easy. I love the way you fly. The way you make it look so easy, like you were born to do it, elegant and simple and like you're part of the air instead of the earth. It always makes me smile to see you like that because you look so unbound and _happy_." Bucky stretched a little, his hands soon returning to their work on Sam's legs. The smile playing around his lips was slightly wistful, as if he could Sam's silhouette soaring through the sky. Steve could only agree with him. It was beautiful and, just like Bucky had said, it was like Sam had been born to do it.

"On that note...sorry to hog number nine from you, Steve, but I also love the way in general that you do things. There's always...how should I say this...there always seems to be deliberation behind it. You always know exactly what you're doing and why and how. It's...nice. Being with you makes me feel secure and easy because I feel like I can trust you. I love...I just...damn, I just love the entire fucking fact that you exist and are here and with us and that you are _you_ and...yeah."

Bucky looked unexpectedly flustered. In fact, his ears seemed to get redder by the second. Sam had opened his eyes again and was staring at him.

"Bucky-"

"Don't you dare say anything to that. It'd only make it more embarrassing," Bucky grumbled, determinedly not meeting Sam's eyes. His fingers were massaging Sam's feet so vigorously that Steve was half afraid they'd fall off any second. He took up the thread of conversation before Bucky would explode internally.

"Number ten is also easy. I love loving you," Steve said quietly. Sam turned a little to stare at him now and he couldn't help but interlacing their fingers. "It's like coming home. It's warmth, it's comfort, it's...the first time I talked to you it was like finding something I thought I'd lost forever. Loving you feels like drinking sunshine every day and having it run through my veins. It's one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"Wow you...you weren't lying earlier, Steve, were you. You two really went all in there, huh?" Sam said after a short pause, sounding slightly breathless. "I'm, uhm, not quite sure what to say to that."

"Then don't say anything at all," Bucky suggested gently, putting a few fingers of his right hand on Sam's chin and, when Sam didn't move away, kissing him softly. Steve did the same a minute later, never taking his hands off Sam's skin.

"Feeling a little better now?" he finally asked.

"A little, yeah." Sam smiled and pulled them both close again so that he was nestled between Steve and Bucky, secure and warm between their bodies. _Like coming home_ , Steve thought again.

Yes, it was home.


End file.
